My Precious One
by HoMinUknow
Summary: Pairing HoMin v "Our relationship has gotten stronger over the past two years. His personality is the complete opposite of mine, so there were some conflicts, but I've become very affectionate towards him and have come to understand and accept who he is." - Shim Changmin / gw gak tau bkin summary TAT teinspirasi pas liat video 'we are T first memories '


**_HoMinUknow_**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**Fanfic lama gw TAT ~~ bad story TAT ~~**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"yunho-sshi , changmin-sshi sekarang kita pindah ke kamar untuk gambar selanjutnya" ucap sang staff..

Saat ini yunho dan changmin tengah dalam pemotretan untuk DVD 'we are T ~first memories~'

Yunho dan changmin pun merebahkan tubuh mereka di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi menyandar pada kepala tempat tidur .. beberapa gambar pun di ambil sesuai dengan arahan staff

Changmin membuat gerakan lucu ia memiringkan sedikit kepalanya seperti orang yang sedang akan tertidur yunho pun melirik ke arah changmin, yunho menggerakan tangannya dan menyentuh kepala changmin lembut refleks changmin langsung mengangkat kepalanya menghindari usapan lembut yunho pada rambutnya

"aish .. hyung ..~" ucap changmin sedikit mengeluh dengan tindakan yunho tapi changmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan sebuah senyum manisnya saat yunho menyentuh kepalanya lembut seperti itu

Yunho menahan senyumnya saat melihat changmin menggerakan rambutnya lucu untuk menghindari sentuhannya ..

Moment itu pun tidak luput dari pandangan para staff .. mereka pun memotret dan merekam moment itu .. moment yang dibuat sendiri oleh yunho dan changmin terlihat lucu di mata mereka

.

.

.

Akhirnya pengambilan gambar selesai yunho dan changmin pun bersantai dengan nyaman di kamar mereka .. saat ini yunho tengah bersandar nyaman di atas tempat tidur sambil memeluk changmin yang bersandar dengan nyaman pada dada bidang yunho..

Changmin tampak serius membalas pesan-pesan yang masuk pada hp nya.. "changminnie.. berhentilah mengacuhkanku .." ucap yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh changmin

Changmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung mendengarkan ucapan yunho "apa maksudmu hyung? Kapan aku mengacuhkanmu ?"

"sekarang ... kau lebih memilih menyibukkan diri dengan handphone mu itu .."

Changmin memutar bola matanya jengah dengan sikap yunho 'cemburu dengan benda mati' "aish ~! Hyung jangan manja .."

Yunho kemudian mengecup leher changmin membuat changmin sedikit mendesah "hnn.. hyung~" changmin menggerakan bahunya menolak yunho untuk menciumnnya lagi

"wae?!" yunho memandang changmin dengan pandangan sedikit kesal pasalnya ia sudah di acuhkan changmin sejak tadi dan sekarang bahkan changmin menolak saat yunho mulai mencumbunya ..

"aku sedang membalas pesan hyung .." changmin kembali serius berkutat denga hand phonenya ..

"sms dari siapa?" tanya yunho masih dengan pandang tidak sukanya

"dari kyuhyun, hyung... dia mengajakku jalan bersama minho dan taemin.."

"tidak boleh !" ucap yunho lantang

"mwoo?!" changmin langsung membalikkan badanya menghadap yunho

"wae? Kenapa tidak boleh hyung !?" changmin memandang yunho kesal

Sedangkan yunho, ia memandang balik changmin dengan tatapan tajam menyiratkan jika ia tidak mau perintahnya di bantah oleh changmin .. tapi sesaat kemudian tatapan yunho berubah menjadi lembut ia tahu changmin paling tidak suka jika di larang bertemu dengan teman-temannya .. changmin juga tidak suka jika ada yang melarangnya melakukan apapun tanpa alasan yang jelas ..

Yunho menangkup wajah changmin dengan kedua tangannya ia mengelus lembut pipi changmin dengan ibu jarinya memberikan perasaan hangat nya pada changmin ..

"hyung hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu hyung denganmu changminnie ..~"

Tatapan changmin berubah saat ia melihat ada tatapan kesepian yang terpancar dari mata yunhonya ... "hyung .. aku-"

"arasso .. aku mengerti changminnie.. kau boleh pergi ..." yunho mengecup singkat kening changmin dan mengacak rambut changmin lembut

Changmin merasakan perasaan sedih dan bersalah .. ia mulai menyadari saat melihat tatapan yunho tadi .. ia sadar jika selama ini yunho tidak pernah menuntut apapun darinya, selama ini waktunya lebih banyak ia habiskan bersama teman-temannya dari pada bersama dengan yunho

.

.

.

"hyung.."

"hmmm?" yunho hanya bergumam sambil serius dengan laptopnya untuk mengecheck jadwal-jadwal mereka

Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya kali ini dia yang di buat kesal karena di acuhkan oleh sang leader. Tapi bukan changmin namanya jika dia tidak bisa menarik perhatian sang kekasih..

"ahh..~~ otthokke hyung? Kyuhyun tidak jadi mengajak taemin dan minho , tampaknya yang akan pergi hanya aku saja ... seperti kencan ya hyung?!" chngmin melirik sedikit kearah yunho ia berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah yunho sedikit menegang

"changmin-ah ..." yunho menatap changmin dengan pandangan yg sulit diartikan .. sedangkan changmn hanya bisa terkekeh pelan ...

Changmin menyingkrikan laptop yg ada di pangkuan yunho dan menggantinya dengan dirinya, changmin duduk di pangkuan yunho dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang yunho ia mengecup rahang tegas yunho

"wae? Ku cemburu hyung?"

Yunho hanya menatap ke arah luar jendela tanpa mau menatap kearah changmin. "aku sudah membatalkan janjiku dengan mereka hyung .." ucap changmin sambil memainkan jari-jari yunho

"eh? Wae? Kenapa kau membatalkannya changmin-ah? Hyung tidak marah hyung mengijinkanmu pergi .." yunho mengusap rambut changmin lembut, ia merasa sedikit bersalah pasalnya dia tidak ingin mengekang changmin dia ingin changmin merasa nyaman berhubungan dengannya walaupun dia sangat protectiv pada changmin tapi yunho tidak akan melarang hal apapun keinginan changmin karena apapun keinginan changmin adalah hal mutlak yg harus selalu bisa dia penuhi .. mungkin bisa di bilang karena rasa sayang yunho kepada changmin yg begitu besar kadang dia terlalu memanjakkan changmin.

Changmin menyerukkan kepalanya pada dada bidang yunho ia menggeleng kan kepalanya pelan "aku mau bersama hyung saja .."

"benarkah? Kau yakin ingin bersama hyung?" yunho terkekeh pelan, ia mulai ingin menggoda namjanya ini

"nee ... minnie mau sama hyung saja .."  
yunho tersentak saat mendengar changmin menyebut dirinya sendiri bukan dengan kata 'aku' tapi 'minnie'

Dia sangat menyukai jika changmin sudah mulai bersikap manja atau sangat manja kepadanya seperti ini.

Yunho mengangkat wajah changmin menatap lembut wajah namja imutnya itu ..

.

.

~cup~

.

.

Satu kecupan lembut mendarat di bibir changmin .. "changmin-ah ... kalau hyung harus egois dan hyung menyuruhmu memilih antara mereka dan hyung .. siapa yang akan kau pilih hmm?"

Changmin membulatkan matanya kaget saat mendengar pertanyaan yunho, pasalnya teman-temannya juga sangat berarti baginya jika bisa ia ingin memilih teman-temannya tapi.. changin tahu orang yang tengah memandangnya saat ini lebih berharga baginya

"tentu saja hyung .." changmin tersenyum manis

Yunho pun mendekatkan bibirnya dan saat bertemu dengan bibir changmin ia melumat bibir changmin lembut tidak ada nafsu hanya kelembutan dan rasa hangat yg di rasakan changmin ... yunho melepaskan ciuman mereka dan menatap changmin dengan tatapan penuh sayang..

"saranghae changminnie~ ..."

"nado hyung.. nado saranghae.."

.

.

.

.


End file.
